


The Prince of Atlantis

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thinks the story of John's life and how he wound up meeting Ronon should be recorded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Thanks again to cheshirejin for the beta.

Once upon a time there lived the fair prince John. He was the most handsome prince in all the lands. The neighboring countries sent their royal children on long journeys to have the chance to meet with him. Each of the neighboring Kings and Queens had grand fantasies about how they would profit if young Prince John accepted their offer. They had been sending their sons and  
daughters to meet with Prince John for as long as anyone could remember. The prince was always kind to those who sought his hand.

 

Prince John was as kind and fair as he was handsome. Anyone would love the chance to be betrothed to the Prince. There wasn’t a prince or princess that did not dream of him asking for their hand.

Over the years the people began to worry when his parents began making comments about when his reign would begin. He still had not found a wife, how could he be the leader they needed him to be without a princess by his side. There was talk of Prince David ruling the kingdom in his place. He had already married and had heirs to the kingdom.

The subjects were divided over which brother they would follow. Both sides were passionate about the brother of their choosing. The ones that wanted Prince David would point out that Prince John had run off and stayed away from most of his youth. He had lost touch with the subjects and what mattered to them.

Prince John’s supporters would reply that Prince John had expanded his horizons and could deal with the problems beyond their own land. That he had experience that Prince David couldn't obtain from a book. Prince John was fearless and able to help in any situation.

The people were so busy supporting their Prince of choice they never stopped to realize how hard it was on King Patrick. He was a good KIng and hated that his people were unhappy. He knew he had to do something to prevent his subjects going to war amongst themselves. He felt guilty for letting things escalate as he had. He had been proud that his sons held such devotion in the hearts of their subjects. The other Kings would have been happy to have one son held in such high esteem, but both was a miraculous thing.

King Patrick knew what he must do for the good of the people. It broke his heart to exile once of the Princes, but he knew that the division of the subjects would never allow the crowned prince to have the full support he needed.

The good King called both princes and explained that the kingdom couldn’t be dived much longer. That he was sad to see his people thinking about a civil war. There had never been a civil war in the history of the monarchy and he would not allow his boys to be the cause of the first.

Prince David spoke up about his love of the land and his family’s happiness there. He didn’t want to trust an allied land with his children’s safety. That he was the one holding the people together while King Patrick took to his sick bed and prince John was off gallivanting around the world.  
That he should not be punished for being the good son. His children should not suffer from some of the people romanticizing Prince John’s wanderlust. That the only way for peace and harmony to reign once more was Prince John to say goodbye and never return.

Prince John listened carefully to Prince David’s speech. He was shocked to hear the level of resentment pouring from his younger brother’s mouth. He knew their relationship had been strained at times, but he had no idea he felt this passionately that Prince John should be exiled. Exiled, like a traitor to the King. The only people that had ever been forced from the family were the ones that tried to harm the crown.

Prince John knew that must sacrifice his heritage and good name for the good of the people.

He quietly accepted Prince David’s demand. He reminded their Father that King Jack’s land was not a far trek, and he liked Prince John. King Jack’s own Prince had fallen to a tragic accident many years ago. The beloved King never sired another heir. He had mentioned more than once that had Prince John been the younger Prince he would have arranged for him to move to  
his land. King Jack knew that Prince John’s interests were similar to those of his subjects. The Prince had always wanted to fly,he ached to feel the sky. King John fully supported this as he himself loved nothing more. He could never understand why the other lands didn't want to join his quest for what laid beyond the stars. Every time the young prince had come to visit he would try to lure him once more into accepting his offer. Prince John knew that King John had the papers ready to declare him the legal heir to everything he owned.

Prince John had always thought the Queen Samantha would have objections. The Queen was the second queen and younger than her King. She would still be able to bare King Jack many heirs if they chose. On his last visit he hinted to this as best he could. He knew it would not be proper for him to ask about their lack of heirs. She gave him everything he would need for a long journey with their family crest upon it. 

 

The Queen privately explained to him that they were not going to have a babe of their own. She wished for nothing more than to welcome him into their house. That she knew he would make them both proud.

With a heavy heart and tears in his soul Prince John packed his most treasured belongings and made his way to the land of King Jack and Queen Samantha. He was not happy to leave his birthright, his palace and his people behind. He understood that if Prince David were to have a chance to be the true ruler he would have to leave. People would look to him for answers and his very being would undermine Prince David.

Prince John’s journey was long and thankfully uneventful. He was grateful that the Queen Samantha had pressed him into accepting the items with their crest upon it. His Jacket bore the crest of the house of Jack for all the world to see. Jack was well known and loved by all people he passed.  
He heard the the cheers and blessings from the people as he traveled closer to King Jack’s land.

Prince John settled into his new home and quickly found himself feeling like one of the family. He was surprised how quickly the time went by.

One afternoon Prince John was summoned by the King and Queen to meet the lovely Lady Elizabeth and Sir George.

The Lady Elizabeth's family had acquired an outpost in a far off land. They were looking for the bravest and smartest person to help her run it. She had wanted King Jack and Queen Samantha to accompany her, but they refused. King Jack declared he was to settled and exploration was a young Princes obligation. That if the Lady Elizabeth and Sir George had come fifteen years earlier he and his Queen would have jumped at the chance.

Prince John thought about it and realized that he may never get another chance like this one. He thought the Heavens smiled upon him. He did the noble thing by giving up his claim to be King in his homeland and was rewarded with being one of the few people to step foot on a new land.

Prince John packed his treasured possessions once more and traveled across the great lands to meet with Lady Elizabeth and Sir George. The traveled many days and the trip was filled with peril. There were many people that thought an exiled prince should not be one of the chosen ones. That he had no right to see the new land. Lady Elizabeth and Sir George were sure he was the one. It seemed there was another they wanted more. Prince Sumner, he was older than Prince John and had a reputation for for not treating the natives of other lands with respect.  
Lady Elizabeth knew how important that would be. She needed someone that would treat everyone equal on the voyage.

The council of elders met every day for a fortnight and finally they decided that Prince John would be allowed to go on the voyage. That felt that Prince Sumner should be held in higher esteem. Prince John was ready to promise anything as long as he got to be one of the first people that stepped foot on the new land. He had heard hushed whispers that it was the long lost city of Atlantis. Prince John had dreamt of the lost city in the sea, since he was a small boy.

 

The big day finally arrived and the magical city was everything he had dreamt and more.

Things were not always happy in the new land, Atlantis. They had made the journey and it turned out to be a one way trip. Prince John knew that many of his fellow neighbors were saddened by this. King Patrick had sent word that he was going to abdicate the throne and Prince David would be King. The newly crowned King David would not want the Prince anywhere  
near his ancestral home. Prince John knew that even if he could get home the only one he would have was King Jack’s.

 

It wasn’t long after that they met the most feared creatures in all the lands,the Wraith.

The Wraith were like the bees back home, they lived in hives and had a Queen. Sadly, the Queen that found them killed Prince Sumner. It tried to drain his energy right to his marrow.

Prince John wound up with the job the elders feared he was too young and reckless to have after all. Prince John knew he would have trouble convincing everyone he was able to fill the shoes of Prince Sumner. He was a good prince at heart. He treated his new people with as much love and loyalty as he did the ones from his father’s land.

It wasn't long before everyone realized what a fine prince he really was. He saved he people without regard to whether they were his people or not. He was quickly known for his heroism and bravery.  
Life was good for Prince John, he was happy in his home. He had many friends and brothers in arms to call upon when he needed to. He had finally found a place to call home.

Sadly, prince John realized that the one thing missing from his life was someone to stand by his side. The fates themselves felt the need to intervene , they sent lovely ladies and handsome men across his path as often as they could. Prince John gained many friends, but no one capture the brave Prince’s heart.

When one day as the fates would have it, he spent the day tracking a wayward friend and comrade in arms. He felt responsible that such a fine young warrior had fallen prey to the Wraith under his watch. He swore he would find him and make things right once more.

His quest for the missing young men took him to one of the deadliest places they knew of. The sun could blister a mans hide and bake his innards in a blink of an eye.

There something wonderful happened, he and Princess Teyla, only daughter to the crown of the Athosians, traveled to the cursed planet.

 

There they were taken captive by the mighty Prince Ronon. He was the lone survivor of the land of Seteda. The Wraith killed everyone in his homeland except him. They tagged him like property and and sent him out into the world to be chased and killed for sport.

Prince John knew he was special to have survived as long as he had.  
Prince John called their healer to save the exiled Prince. He saw a kindred spirit in Prince Ronon, and asked him to rule by his side in the city Atlantis.

*********

John Sheppard blinked once more at the screen in front of him trying to make sense of what he just read.

“You, are a wuss there.” Ronon snorted from over his shoulder.

“I don’t know _Prince Ronon_ we both seem to be pretty wussy in there. How are we ruling the city together, what about Elizabeth and SGC?” John replied as he ran his fingers through his naturally unruly hair. “Does Atlantis really think that is what Earth is like? A bad romance novel?”

Ronon laughed and grabbed the tablet and ushered John back to his room for some private time. “Let’s go show her how well her matchmaking worked. Maybe next time she will write a sexier story about us.” he whispered into John’s ear as they walked.

John thought they might not have the fairytale version Atlantis thought they did, but it was still pretty damn good.


End file.
